


10 Times An Avenger Picked Him Up From School + 1 Time Tony Did

by BiBitchBee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 10 + 1, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBitchBee/pseuds/BiBitchBee
Summary: Happy gets a vacation.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	10 Times An Avenger Picked Him Up From School + 1 Time Tony Did

  
1\. Bruce  
 _That's My Secret Cap, I'm Always Angry_

Peter was sitting in Chem, waiting for the bell to ring. They had a sub so they were watching a documentary about the Sokovia Accords. Peter had his forehead laying against the desk and was texting Shuri. After what seems like an eternity, the bell rang. Peter leaped from his desk and rushed to his locker. He put his books away, having finished all his homework during Chem. He slung his beaten backpack over his shoulder, only his Spider-Man suit remaining in the inside. He and Ned walked out of the door next to each other talking about the LEGO set they were going to build today. Happy was picking Ned up and taking him to the tower with Peter. There was a large crowd in one section. The section, Peter realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach, where Happy always parked. Maybe he brought a more expensive car today and drew attention. Peter whipped his phone out and saw a text from Happy. " _Hey, your Dad gave me a vacation. He sent in a stand-in chauffeur."_ Peter groaned and grabbed Ned's arm. He pushed his way through the crowd to see a black Lamborghini. "Oh! There you are. Pete, Ned get in the car." Peter's head snapped over to where Bruce was leaning against the car, a book in his hand. "Seriously Uncle Bruce? A Lamborghini?!" Peter groaned as he and Ned got in the car. Everyone was whispering around him. "Well, I have very few chances to drive one of Tony's cars, I think I'm not going for a car I could afford." Peter sighed. "Let's go." He grumbled. Bruce switched gears and began to drive. He felt the eyes of his classmates follow him as they turned the corner.

2\. Rhodey  
 _Yes. Yes,_ _This Is Tony Stank. Thank You For That,_ _Never Letting That Go By The Way._

Peter was scribbling on a worksheet the teacher had given them for extra credit, trying to block out the idea of the day ending. Peter finished and raised his hand. "Mr. Harrington? I finished." Mr. Harrington gave him a smile and picked his paper up off his desk. Just as he did, the final bell rang. Peter gave out a loud groan and walked slowly to his locker with Ned. He gathered the books he would need for his homework and laid them in his bag on top of his suit. He and Ned stood at their lockers, hoping to dawdle long enough that the crowd will have already dispersed. His phone buzzed. Peter pulled it out of his pocket half-heartedly as he and Ned discussed their Pixar theories. _"Hurry up I can't deal with this crowd much longer. I have physical therapy and Tony needs his emotional support spider."_ Peter rolled his eyes and tilted his head at the door. Without missing a beat in their conversation, they began walking to the door. Just like yesterday, there was a crowd around the car. Peter rolled his eyes again. Grabbing Ned's arm, he dropped his shoulder and barreled through. Rhodey was sitting in the front of a Ferrari, on his phone. He looked up as soon as they came through. "Hey, guys! Hop in, I don't have much time." Peter and Ned both give him smiles and hop in the car. "The cars a little flashy for your taste, Uncle Rhodey." Rhodey grimaced. "That's because this was the only car Tony'd give me the keys too." Ned laughed so hard he snorted.

3\. Pepper  
 _I quit. I quit. I Can't Take It Anymore. My Body Literally Can Not Handle the Stress/_

Peter was banging his head on his desk. He had finished the worksheet they were doing today at the end of yesterday's class so he had spent all class doing nothing but wait. After six years of boredom, the bell rang and Peter jumped out of his seat, running to his locker in relief. He had finished his homework in class again and so he left all his books in his locker again. He shouldered his bag lazily and struck up a conversation about going to comic con with Ned. Mj followed behind them reading a book. She was joining them at the tower for decathlon practice today. She popped into their conversation occasionally but just followed them out the doors. Upon seeing the crowd, Peter groaned. He had forgotten about the chauffeur. Peter just gave a loud whistle and when people started to look in that direction, he snaked through the crowd. Pepper was braiding her hair and talking on a Bluetooth headset in the front seat of a Jeep Wrangler. She was wearing one of Tony's AC/DC tees and skinny jeans. It was rare for her to go out in her casual clothes and people were just sort of staring at her. She waved a hand at the three to get in as she continued braiding her hair. Peter hopped in the seat next to her. "Could you just hang on one moment Happy. Friday, close the top, and drive us home. Hey Pete, Ned, Michelle." "Hey, mom!" The top came over the Jeep and the car began driving. Pepper went back to her conversation and braiding her hair. Peter, Ned, and Mj started practicing for the decathlon. 

4\. Wanda and Sam  
 _You Guys Know I Can Move Things With My Mind, Right?_  
 _You Like Cats?_

Peter was really dreading the end of the day. Wanda has told him this morning that she and Sam were his chauffeurstoday and he was _really_ not looking forward to it. Wanda was only 19. Driving was new for her and Sam was just going to embarrass the hell out of him. When the bell rang, Peter groaned. "No! Please I just want another half hour." Flash said some stupid taunt that Peter didn't hear and knocked into his shoulder. Peter just rolled his eyes and walked slowly to his locker, a pit forming deep his stomach. When he got there, he took as long as he possibly could to do his combination, open his locker, put his books in his backpack, close his locker, and walk out of the school. When he was there he saw the car being levitated with red Magic and a crowd surrounded it oohing and aahing. "Could you lift me up?" A voice yelled out excitedly. That voice turned out to be Betty as she was lifted up in red, the car lowering at the same time. Everyone made noises of amazement. "Yeah yeah yeah. She can lift things up. How long does it take this kid to get to the freaking parking lot?" Sam's voice echoed. Betty was lowered to the ground. Wanda mumbled something under her breath and he began to glow red. "Seriously? Wanda!" He whined as he was levitated to the car. It was some random car, still expensive but not outlandish. Probably because everyone knew Wanda was going to crash the car. "Alright but to make up for this Wanda isn't driving!" He said as she placed him on the ground. She let out an exasperated cry and Sam laughed in her face. He walked over to the front seat. "I am. Ned, get in the car." Ned called shotgun so the two superheroes were forced to sit in the back. Wanda called aux so they listened to weird Sokovian music. And if some of them were bops, Wanda didn't need to know.

5\. Natasha  
 _I'm Multitasking!_

Peter was pleading with every god ever created, including Thor and Loki via text, that today would be better. Flash was out on vacation and would be from now until the Monday after next. Peter was just hoping that Happy would be back then. It was Friday, and that was usually good for Peter. Nope! Turns out his multiple prayers did work, only slightly. Because when the bell rang, the sinking feeling Peter had felt all week lightened. That was a good sign, right? Peter was going with yes. It was also a good sign that the buzzing of Peter's spidey-sense went down. He opened his locker and grabbed his book, talking Mj's ear off. Ned has the flu, so she was his fill-in. She was reading her book, not even slightly listening to him but it helped Peter's stress to blab. When they got to the parking lot, there was no crowd. Also a good sign! There was no car in the spot. Not necessarily a good sign, but Peter was always an optimist. A black sedan pulled up and the tinted window rolled down, revealing a redhead with a quirked eyebrow. "Anyone seen a baby genius around? I'm on my way to the Stark's School for Nerds." Peter rolled his eyes. Of course, Nat wasn't flashy, she's Nat. People began to crowd once they saw her, but it was too late. Peter swing his backpack into the backseat and plopped into the seat next to her, telling her all about his day.

6\. Steve  
 _That Is America's Ass._

It was Monday, and Peter hates it so much he forgot. He forgot to stall at the end of class, he forgot to delay the combination clicking his locker opening, he forgets to take his time walking out of the school, but the giant crowd of drooling and hormonal teenage girls sure as hell reminded him. Peter decided _NOPE!_ to trying to get through. He sat on the stairs and began texting Ned. Slowly, the crowd dispersed and Peter slipped his phone away. Through the gaps of horny girls, he saw streaks of blonde. He smiled. Uncle Steve! Steve was leaning against a motorcycle, sketching the building on a sketch pad. "Hey, Uncle Steve!" Peter called, waving. Steve looked up and waved back. He was wearing a grey T-shirt that was too tight for him and a brown leather jacket. He threw one leg over the motorbike and began strapping a helmet to his head. He held a helmet out to Peter. Peter's eyes widened and he began shaking his head violently. "Peter, just get on the damn bike." Peter rolled his eyes. "Sorry Captian America, I would prefer to LIVE!" Peter sat on the concrete and pulled out his phone. Steve raised an eyebrow, then sighed. He took his sketchbook out and continued. A few minutes later, Peter sighed and picked the helmet off the seat, strapping it on and getting on the bike. Steve put the book away and revved the engine. Peter grabbed onto Steve tightly as they went.

7\. T'Challa and Shuri  
 _I Never Freeze_

_Why Do You Have Your Toes Out In My Lab?_

Peter was hype for today. He had received a text from one of his four best friends ever that she and her brother would be picking him up today in a WAKANDAN TECH CAR! Peter was HYPE. Even saying that is an understatement because Peter was, like, buzzing in his seat. He and Shuri had been testing all day and Peter never stopped to consider that Shuri and T'Challa would embarrass him. What a fool he was. When the bell rang, he booked it to his locker and got out before a crowd had even begun to gather. Of course, Shuri insisted on being 'fashionably late' so a crowd gathered in anticipation as a large black Lexus slides into the spot silently. The window rolls down to reveal no one is in the car. All-Star starts blasting. The Black Panther armor lands on the hood of the car. Shuri is on his back, headbanging. The armor disperses and They hop into their seats through the sunroof. "Hello, you," T'Challa says, pointing at Abraham. Peter had sunk back into the crowd, trying not to be seen. "Do you know a boy named Peter Parker?" He asked. Peter gulped. "Peter? Yeah, he's over there." Everyone shuffled out of his way and he was standing alone, gripping the strap of his backpack tightly. "You guys can't even be the slightest bit discreet?" He raises an eyebrow, sighing. "We are royalty! We don't do discreet." T'Challa smirks. "Whatever. Shuri, I got you a birthday present." He handed her a box, the top half of her body sticking out of the sunroof. "It's an avocado. Thanks." She said, then the two burst into laughter. They did their handshake, a fist bump to a Spidey pose, to a Wakanda pose, to a high five, to handshake. He hopped in the back of the car and laughed all the way to the tower.

8\. Thor and Loki  
 _Seductive God Of Thunder_  
 _I Have Been Falling For Thirty Minutes_

Peter knew the second the bell rang that his identity was a bubble and it was going to burst. Of course, everyone now knew he knew the Avengers and that sucked but today was different. Peter booked it to his locker, trying to be as fast as possible to prevent the gathering of a crowd. He was too late, it seemed. When he exited there wasn't a crowd but a long line of bustling teens. Why were they lined up? To try and lift Thor's mystical hammer. _Shit._ "Ah! Man of Spiders, you have arrived!" Thor boomed. _Pop. "_ Man of Spiders?" Someone asked. Peter sighed and walked to the front of the line, picking up Thor's hammer with ease. "Hey, Uncle Thor. Did you use the hammer to come here or did you bring a car?" Everyone was staring at them. "Man of Spiders, I used my hammer and my brother is meeting us here in the car. I wanted to give the mortals a chance at my hammer!" Thor took it from Peter and placed it back at the head of the line, where the next person in line happened to be Mj, an amused smirk on her face. She took the hilt of the hammer and tugged lightly, and the hammer shifted in place. Peter sent a pleading look at Thor, who was smiling brighter than the sun. Peter sighed and sat down. Soon, a dark green convertible rolled up, hood down. Loki sat in the front, singing along to Africa by Toto. Peter sighed out of relief and hopped into the back next to Mj. "Hello, Peter. Hello, Michelle." Loki said as the song ended. "Hello, Prince Loki. You like the playlist I made for you?" "Absolutely. These songs are exquisite. They hold the highest satire, above even the music of Asgard." The next song began to play and the started to headbang as they drove away.

9\. Stephen  
 _You'll Find Removing A Dead Man's Spell Quite... Troublesome._

Peter. Was. Not. Excited. His mother had called in an 'old friend' to pick him up today, or just one of the like four of the Avengers that don't live in the tower, which just so happened to be Doctor Stephen Strange. The thing is... Dr. Strange didn't like Peter. It wasn't like active hate or even that much of a dislike, but it was just this general annoyance that drove Strange away often. Therefore, he wanted to spend as little time with Peter as possible. Ergo, he was probably just going to use a portal. It sucked. Peter wanted so very badly to die. So he took his time, knowing he was getting embarrassed either way, even if he tried to get there before the crowd. So Peter took an average amount of time and got to the crowd. He sighed and started shoving and pushing his way through. Someone shoved him to the side and he fell to the ground with a grunt. Standing up, he weaved his way through to find the Master of the Mystic Arts. What Peter expected the absolute least, would be Stephen sitting in the front seat of a sleek black car, wearing a suit and sunglasses. He looked like he was trying to be Happy, and Peter appreciated the effort to not disrupt his school life any more than the others already did. Peter sat in the seat, smiling brightly at Strange. "Hello, Doctor." Peter quipped with a British accent. "Hello, Clara." Strange quipped, without missing a beat. "You want him Doctor Who?!" Peter all but screeched. No one in the entire tower watched it and he needed someone to geek out with on this. Ned was too busy watching "The Good Place" and "Brooklyn Nine-Nine" and other Michael Schur shows to watch it and it was driving him c r a z y. "Yes, me and Wong just finished rewatching the whole series. We're going to begin it again next week. You're welcome to join us if you'd like. Maybe it would give us something to talk about other than.." he paused. "Well, I guess we don't _have_ anything to talk about." "Well if we have nothing to talk about can I ask about how realistic Grey's Anatomy is?" "No, but we can talk about your favorite Doctor."

10\. Guardians  
 _It's exactly Like Footloose._

_I Am Going To Die Surrounded By The Biggest Idiots In The Galaxy_

_I Am Groot._

_I Am Not A Racoon._

_Finger On Throat Means Death! Metaphor!_

Peter's anticipation for the end of the day was immeasurable. Today, he Doctor Strange, Wong, Bucky, and Steve was all going to begin the binge-watching of Doctor Who. They had convinced Bucky and Steve it's a pivotal part of pop culture, to shock Tony snorted and said "Nerd Culture, Sure." Either way, Peter couldn't wait. Today, Ned had returned from his leave of awesomeness (Ned's words) but would be headed straight home to make sure he didn't overextend himself (Ned's mother's words). By the time the bell rang, Peter could see the excitement coming off him in waves. Peter sprinted to his locker and out the door, to see a crowd. He stopped so fast that if they were in a cartoon his feet would dig into the ground. But they weren't so they didn't. He'd. Forgotten. About. Pickup. When Peter made his way through the crowd, he saw a large dark grey minivan. The front seat held Gamora, who happened to be bopping her head along to the same music that had Quill dancing like crazy in the passenger seat, Don't Stop Me Now. When they first arrived on Earth, Peter had introduced Quill into newer music and he had lost his fucking shit. He especially likes Queen, Jersey Boys, The Beatles, and even some Elton John. "The Classics" Pepper called them. Peter scrunched up his nose and put on Disney songs, to which he danced for three and a half hours. "The Classics" Peter called them. Drax, Mantis, and Rocket were in the middle row, bickering. Groot sat in the backseat, also jamming out to Don't Stop Me Now. Rocket met Peter's eyes. "There's the twerp!" He said, pointing at Peter. The door slid open and Rocket jumped out of his seat, pushing it forward for Peter to get in the back. Peter hopped in and starting singing the music. Rocket fixed his seat and got back in. "Peter, how's Tony?" Gamora asked as the door closed. "Pepper asked us here and we haven't heard from him in a while." Peter bit his lip to keep a laugh in. "Ah, Yes. He's good. The whole ghosting thing would probably be because he doesn't like Quill." "I'm sorry, what now?" Quill said, pausing his headbang.

+1. Tony  
_I Told You I Don't Want To Join Your Super Secret Boyband._

Flash was back. He wasn't happy that Avengers had been picking him up, because that proves he has an internship. So Flash chose something new to pester him about May. Peter closed his locker door only to be shoved into it. "Hey there, Penis. How's your Aunt May? Oh right!" He kicked Peter in the ribs. "She's dead!" He punched Peter in the stomach. "You know, you're just a burden to everyone. It would be so much easier for the rest of the world if you just jumped off a fucking bridge." Flash kicked him in the face three times, then once more in the ribs. "You know, I Bet May could've beaten her cancer. But she chose to die rather," he punched Peter in the face. Peter's nose cracked. "then spend," he punched him in the face three more times and began kicking his ribs harder. He heard a few cracks. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "another minute," Flash grabbed Peter's arms and pulled, effectively dislocating his shoulder. There was blood everywhere. Peter was manually breathing because he didn't trust his lungs right now. "with you." He picked Peter's leg up and started bending it the wrong way, only satisfied when he heard a crack. He dropped the leg walked away, leaving Peter on the ground. The thing was, Peter hadn't been getting much sleep or much food due to his busy schedule. Therefore his enhanced healing hadn't been working. So he was left to bleed out. What he didn't know, was an orange Audi R8 was Tony Stark, waiting for his son. But he didn't come out. He texted him multiple times. There was a crowd around him at first, but all of them had left by now. Ned was with him because they were supposed to go to the tower together to build the LEGO set of the tower. But Peter never showed. So after about an hour, the two-headed in starting with the lockers. What they saw made Ned run off to the side and vomit. Peter was laying there, covered in blood and bruises. Lying unconscious in the school and everyone had just walked past him. Tony presses his watch. "Fri, get Bruce to set up the medbay, asap. Ned get in the car, lie down one of the blankets in the back. Start the car. I'm going to check his injuries." Tony then realized he wasn't great at that, but he recognized the dislocated shoulder. "Friday, scan." After a second, "Peter has a broken nose, four broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung, a broken leg, a shattered kneecap, and a dislocated shoulder. His enhanced healing has not been up to par, I recommend immediate medical attention." "Thanks, doll." He said as he carried Peter to the car. He put Peter on the blanket in the back of the car and drove as fast as the car could go, lights changing as soon as they got there. When they got to the med bay, they had everything set up for Peter they rushed straight into an operation room, Helen Cho at the head of them. A few hours later, the came back out with defeated looks on their faces. Tony jumped up the second the came out. "Peter lost a lot of blood. We don't know how long he was sitting there, but the air wasn't coming in. I'm so sorry Tony we did everything we could." Tony started hyperventilating. "No no no no no no. He's okay, he has to be. He's going to be okay. He's okay. He's okay." Then he turned on his heel to Ned. "Who?" Ned's eyes darkened as he wiped tears out of his eyes. "Eugene 'Flash' Thompson." Tony nodded and began typing on a tablet he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Still mumbling, he landed at the Thompson house with a thunk of iron. He pounded on the door and a boy Peter's age appeared. "You must be Flash," Tony said darkly. "Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself. They couldn't save Peter. You broke his rib, and it punctured his lung. I got to him too late and now he's dead. You killed him. You deserve everything that's coming to you." He said, grabbing Flash's arm and yanking it. Flash screamed. "That is only 1/18th of the pain Peter withstood without a peep. Because of you." Tony flew away, tears spilling from his eyes. He got a notification. _We don't know how or why, but we have a heartbeat. We're going to save your son._


End file.
